


All the Dreams Couldn't Compare

by elutherya



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Over and over, the two of them kept meeting until the both of them had started to acknowledge that maybe it was more than just coincidences that they kept meeting. From the coffee shops and restaurants, to the shops and bus rides. Their paths meeting over and over, frequency growing until Youngjo finally reached for Geonhak’s hand, because he couldn’t miss the chance to try.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	All the Dreams Couldn't Compare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephoneregina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/gifts).



> I got to slide in and pinch hit for Perse, which in my mind, is always a joy. I know Perse and I love her a whole lot, so getting to write something for her when I know that she's been dealing with a whole lot? That's something that makes me happy. She is one of the most brilliant writers and creators, someone who constantly puts her heart into her work, and I'm inspired by her every day. There's not enough words to tell her the impact she has, but I hope that she knows just a fraction of it.
> 
> Happy holidays, you deserve everything, Perse.

Youngjo’s fingers twist around the glass in his hand, fingers tracing designs into the condensation gathering on the sides. The waitress passes by again, smiling sympathetically when he gives a small shake of his head. _No, not yet. I’m not ready yet._ He’s grateful for the way she walks away, not making him say that he would still like to wait just a little bit longer out loud.

He doesn’t know if he could trust his own voice to get the words without it wavering.

Around him, the restaurant is quiet. There’s a few couples scattered at tables, a family off to the side and a man at the bar alone, but it’s quiet. Over the sound system, they’ve chosen to play a medley of piano music, carols that Youngjo can pick out as he waits at his table alone. _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ taunts him as he drops his gaze down from the other people and back down to his own table.

He feels almost foolish, sitting there and waiting.

It’s Christmas and the longer he waits, the more he feels like all his wishes for the year are falling apart.

Geonhak is supposed to be sitting across from him, or at least, everything in Youngjo told him he was supposed to. The months of running into each other and one of them laughing out a “I was just thinking about you”. It had made Youngjo _hope_. Hope that the man who’s deep voice reverberated down to his bones and who’s smile left him feeling breathless was his soulmate. That person who you’d run into when they were on your mind, that person who fate kept leading you towards.

It had been all those stories Youngjo had grown up listening to. The ones of how his parents met, his grandparents, near everyone he’s ever met who had a partner. Those were the stories that gave Youngjo that first inkling that this was all maybe something more.

Over and over, the two of them kept meeting until the both of them had started to acknowledge that maybe it was more than just coincidences that they kept meeting. From the coffee shops and restaurants, to the shops and bus rides. Their paths meeting over and over, frequency growing until Youngjo finally reached for Geonhak’s hand, because he couldn’t miss the chance to try.

Asking Geonhak if he wanted to see if their paths crossing was fate's way of telling them to pay attention had seemed like the only logical thing.

It had felt reckless to streamline fate, to make an active plan to test the theory that maybe, _maybe_ , they were meant to be together. Dinner at a restaurant on Christmas, neither of them knowing the time or place. Just hoping that fate led them to each other.

Every minute that passed, it made his hope flag, but every minute that passed also made his resolve grow. So what if Geonhak wasn’t his soulmate? In the hours of conversation and the moments of quietly sitting beside each other, Youngjo had fallen for the man who had shyly offered him his headphone that first shared bus ride at the beginning of the year.

There’d been snow on the ground that day as well, their winter coats damp, but Geonhak had smiled at him and the chill hadn’t mattered to Youngjo at that moment. They’d both missed their stops, too busy talking and exchanging music recommendations. Not that either of them minded as they decided to get dinner that first day.

It was a day that Youngjo cherished and it’s the day that digs its claws into him as he sits there in the restaurant by himself.

He doesn’t care if fate doesn’t lead Geonhak here. If fate won’t bring him here, then Youngjo will pull them together with his own hands, fates be damned. He’ll call Geonhak and make his own fate.

It’s that thought that pushes him to his feet, hand reaching for his jacket and turning towards the door.

The door where Geonhak is currently standing, looking over the restaurant with something like hope on his face.

“You’re here,” Youngjo swallows past the lump crawling up his throat and falls still. Geonhak finds him though and relief clearly spreads across his face as he brushes off the hostess with a gentle smile, only to quickly make his way over. Hands shaking, Youngjo bites the inside of his cheek, settling the way his feelings are rolling into a wave of joy as Geonhak gets closer. “You’re here.”

“I am, I am, sorry. I got caught in traffic, because of the snow.” Geonhak murmurs softly as he falls to a stop in front of Youngjo. His cheeks are pink from the chill of outside, but he’s smiling, something that had once been so hesitant when they’d first started running into each other. Something that lit up Geonhak’s entire face as he stood in front of him now. “We’re both here.”

“I was starting to wonder if we had been wrong,” Youngjo starts, carefully lowering himself back down to his seat. He expects Geonhak to sit down across from him, but instead, he watches as he hesitates.

“What would have happened if we were wrong?”

There’s the question that Youngjo had been so focused on earlier, but it was one that had set his resolve. He reached for Geonhak’s hand, his fingers cold and stiff as Youngjo twined them together.

“I would have said fuck fate and phoned you to ask if you still wanted to get dinner.”

Geonhak’s fingers twitch in his hold, before he’s laughing bright and loud. Youngjo smiles, watching the way Geonhak’s eyes crinkle shut as he laughs in what Youngjo can only tell is relief. 

“I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way, that maybe I was wrong and it was just going to be a soulmate thing.”

“I wouldn’t have let it just be a soulmate thing,” Youngjo promises, breathless with the admission. Geonhak’s smile softens, cheeks pink with more than just the chill now and Youngjo knows with every part of him that Geonhak is _right_. He’s meant to be here, with his hand in Youngjo’s, and the hours upon hours of conversation being their foundation for whatever they’re going to try for together.

Out of the corner of his eye, Youngjo spots the waitress looking for a moment to intrude and he smiles at her, inviting her over to do her job. He turns back to Geonhak when she does, listening to him timidly rumble through his drink order and knowing that he’s everything Youngjo wants to work towards earning.

* * *

The door to the restaurant closes behind them with a tinkle of a bell and Youngjo doesn’t hesitate to take Geonhak’s hand, unwilling to let their evening end as soon as the door shuts. Geonhak flushes, smiling shyly down at their linked hands as Youngjo carefully pulls him in against his side.

He’s still warm from the wine and food they’d shared amongst all the conversations. Relaxed chatter that was more in line with how they talked when they met up than anything new. It was still the same jokes, the same sharing of how their weeks had been and anything they might have found that they thought the other might enjoy.

It was the old familiar, and yet, it still felt shiny and new. Like he was looking at who they were through a new lens. 

“Tonight was really nice, I’m glad we got to spend it together.” Youngjo murmurs, eyes on the strings of lights lining the storefronts. They make up for the way the sky is overcast, twinkling in a way that somehow still makes everything seem right out of one of those silly movies Youngjo has caught on the television.

“Me too,” Geonhak nods, fingers tightening for a moment. “I’m happy that my worry was for nothing.”

Youngjo tilts his head back, having already told Geonhak exactly how he felt about that. He knows that Geonhak doesn’t expect him to respond right away anyways, not with how his expression is pinched as he tries to figure out exactly how he wants to say whatever thoughts are in his head.

“I didn’t tell you back in the restaurant, but even if you hadn’t been there, I would have felt the same way.” Geonhak’s voice is quiet, but no less firm. It pulls Youngjo’s attention back down to him as they walk, taking in his words. It takes a moment for Geonhak to continue, but when he does, his voice is a little louder, a little more sure. “If you weren’t there, I was going to call you and ask if you still wanted to try. Even if we weren’t soulmates, I didn’t want that to stop us.”

Another pause, before Geonhak pulls them to a stop. “You taught me it was okay to try for the things I want. You made me want to take a risk.”

Youngjo laughs at the way it sounds almost like an accusation, but Geonhak’s got an eyebrow cocked and his lips are quirked up in a half smile.

“We would have taken that risk together then,” Youngjo eases and Geonhak bumps his hip against him, before he continues walking again.

It’s quiet as they walk down the street, past the parking lot and past the bus stop, neither of them willing to let the evening end just yet. Despite the start, despite the dear and the worry, Youngjo wouldn’t change a thing. Everything about the night had been perfect and he’s glad for that moment of doubt, when he could steal himself and find his own resolve.

It’s too early to think of words like love, love that extends past the kind he has for Geonhak as a friend. It’s too early, but there’s hope there, comfort in how familiar Geonhak feels. That knowledge that Youngjo wants to build towards that feeling and future, and he thinks, from the way Geonhak holds his hand tighter, that he may think the same.

“Hey,” Youngjo murmurs, voice soft. Geonhak glances up at him, expression so open and hopeful. Pausing on the sidewalk, Youngjo leans in close as if he has a secret to share. “I think I like you.”

Geonhak breaks on a laugh instantly, pressing tighter into Youngjo’s side. “You’re so weird.”

“But you still like me too.”

Releasing Youngjo’s hand, Geonhak snorts, hands reaching up to instead straighten the collar of Youngjo’s jacket. He’s quiet for a moment, before he lifts his eyes up and tugs Youngjo down by his collar. He pulls him in close, until their lips are brushing and Youngjo loses his breath. “I do.”

Geonhak kisses him, something tentative and a barely there brush of their lips, but it’s everything Youngjo has ever wanted. It’s not a startling revelation, or fireworks that leave the tips of his fingers tingling. It’s warm, calm, comfort. It’s the feeling of coming home and settling into a space that you belong in.

“Do you want to come to mine?” Youngjo asks, unable to help himself. There’s no motive beyond how he doesn’t want this night to end, how he wants to listen to Geonhak talk into the early morning and hear him laugh again. Nothing but a calm night in could come from it and he’d still be so incredibly happy.

“Yes,” Geonhak answers and everything about that single word sounds like a promise.


End file.
